Jurassic World: Jurassic Pony IV
by Mistercokehold8
Summary: It has now been twenty two years since the infamous events of Jurassic Park. Now armed with a new owner and a new name, the ponies have a chance to make the new park successful for the whole world to enjoy. It's that mindset that got them here. Jurassic World now has it's first genetically modified hybrid... is history doomed to repeat itself? Coauthor: HTKWolfe777
1. The New Generation

Twenty one was the magic number. Twenty one was the amount of years it took for the infamous corporation and equally infamous island to make a new name for themselves.

There was no more Jurassic Park…there was now Jurassic World.

Out on the far island of Isla Zebra much has changed after twenty one years. New facilities have been built, new measures taken, and many new inhabitants have been born on the island. Said inhabitants all start in the same laboratory. In this lab eggs larger than most birds can produce are carefully fed into an incubator, and given life. On the far side of the lab through an observation window stands the stallion now in charge of this media circus.

A light brown buck with an aging mane of dark grey with white streaks watches the eggs with a smile. He has a short beard joined with a mustache, and a rather dapper suit. He brushes dust off one sleeve as he sighs to himself.

"Mister Firefly, if only you could see it now..."

Everypony in the lab had something going on, either it being moving eggs from one incubator to the next, or making very detailed scientific notes. One of the scientists pauses with an instrument over one of the eggs. Carefully it's covered, and taken to a side room with three others. The rest in that particular batch are given regretful looks before being taken away to be recycled. The head scientist was examining another batch of eggs before selecting one to join the group of three. The former head scientist from the original Jurassic Park was unwilling to return, giving the history of the place. Her replacement was recommended by Princess Twilight herself, and so far this mare hasn't failed the park yet.

The stallion observing takes in the yellow mare, her gold and crimson mane tied up in the back to keep her mane out of her face as she works. Her horn glows with the same brilliant green as her eyes as she writes on a clipboard, and runs her instrument over the next batch of eggs.

The sound of metal on metal reaches the stallion's ears with the pattern of hoof steps, and another buck heads up the hallway towards him. The colt in question has his father's ice blue eyes, and double colored mane. In this case his mane is black with streaks of his mother's silver. The metal steps are due to his limbs having been replaced with sleek black metal legs secured to his shoulders, and hips. Triangular pieces of metal are lined up down his back from the back of his head to the base of his tail. Said tail has been replaced with a long metal whip of cybernetics almost as long as his spine supports. He swishes it slowly as he steps into the light, revealing a Cutie Mark of a rifle with a series of multicolored stars on the butt.

"Sorry I'm late," He said to the older stallion. "Have they started hatching yet?"

"They haven't." The one in charge stated. "Do what you need to do."

"Cool, your manager made it to the island finally? Heard she had some... opposition from her family."

"She's being prepped as we speak." The boss said.

"Gotcha, give me a heads up when she gets here, I'll crack open a dink for us." He steps around the buck to a door further down the hall, and the cyber pony use his horn to open it before headed in. The owner walked over to examine the complicated mumbo jumbo on several monitors when the elevator into the lab dinged.

Out of it steps a yellow mare with a red mane, wearing a white business suit with a skirt. She looks a little winded as she spots the owner.

"Oh Director, sorry I'm late, it ain't easy finding yer way around this place... I'll get used to it though."

"We've all gone through the same dear." The owner said kindly. "Would you like a tour of the lab?"

"Sure thing!" She smile brightly as she sees the door to the side lab close, tilting her head. The director gestures through the viewing window.

"Well it all starts here my dear. Genomes are built, cloned, and then matured into eggs that we incubate. Lucky you came when you did, we just got outlet Raptor pack ready to hatch. The former pack reached their time and sadly perished. Their handler is in the next room over ready to imprint on them." The mare turned to the side quickly, trying not to think about old memories. Regaining her composure, she turned back to her boss.

"You have read about my history her have you?" She asked, making sure he knew her story.

"Yes, you had a rather nasty encounter with Velociraptors roughly twenty years ago," the Director says. "However I assure you that their handler is... uniquely motivated to handle the job with the utmost care, and prudence."

"Wouldn't have accepted the job if I didn't feel it was safe." The stallion raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the least bit curious who the handler is? I expect you'll be working closely together while he raises the Raptors."

"If it's his field of expertise I wouldn't want to interrupt his work."

"Ah, well actually we can watch from behind some one-way glass. You see, all our dinosaurs will imprint on ponies so that they're used to us, and won't see us as a threat. Imagine a baby Triceratops so used to ponies that a filly could actually ride one. Then when it's all grown up it wouldn't bat an eyelash if you came up to pet its horn." He leads her down the hall to the panel of one-way glass, showing the cyber unicorn standing in front of four eggs.

After several moments of waiting one of the four eggs began to wobble, before a crack slowly formed down the middle. The cyber pony smiled, rearing up on his hind legs. Raising his forelegs he twists his hooves as metal fingers extend outwards, which he uses to peel off a section of shell when the egg breaks just right. Then he leans in to peek into the egg, his metal tail swishing with excitement. A tiny yellow eye peered out of the egg before the infant finally poked it's head out. The most noticeable feature about the infant Raptor in front of the cyber pony would be the patch of blue running down its head and spine. The cyber only slowly tilts his head at it, making soft clicking noises with his tongue as he brushes a finger over the top of its head as softly as he can.

"Come on," he whispered. "You're a strong girl, fight your way to the world." The infant finally cracked the rest of the egg, slowly flopping out onto the table, peering up at the pony in front of him. The pony leans in, nudging it softly with his nose, and making more soft clicking noises. The infant made small squeals and hisses as the next egg began to crack.

"He's so much like his father." The mare said to the owner.

In some ways," the director says. "Scorch Firefly told me that his father was afraid of the raptors, never willing to let them closer than rifle range if he could help it.

"I know...I met him." The mare said, thinking back to the former Game Warden.

This pony though... he wants to understand them I think, he even volunteered for the augmentations so he can get close to them when they're adults... Not that it's recommended." The owner explained. "Crimson Wrath was a good stallion... his son seems eager to uphold his legacy."

The second egg cracked open as a tiny muzzle poked out of the egg. The cyber pony turned his attention to the second egg as he uses his magic to levitate the first hatching into a small holding pen off in the side of the room. The second Raptor looked at the cyber pony, hissing and squeaking up at him. The pony in question makes clicking noses at it, and softly strokes its head. Both the remaining eggs began to crack.

"I was told you had a special dinosaur in concept?" The mare said to the owner.

"Oh for that you may want to talk with our head of Research in the main lab. It's just in the beginning stage, but I honestly try to stay out of it because I want it to be a surprise for me as well, get the full effect of what it will be like for the tourists." The mare smiled on how enthusiastic the owner was. She turned to the window to see the last to Raptor infants breaking out of their eggs, peering up at the cyber pony in front of them.

The pony handles them with care in his metal hands, an magic as he carries them to the pin. Then going to a corner of the room he opens package is steak, dropping it in for them. The four tiny dinosaurs started chewing into the meat placed in front of them. The mare couldn't help but smile because of cute they were acting.

"You met the adult versions yet you smile like a giggling school filly over the babies... I'll take that as a good sign" The director says with a smile. The head scientist came up with clipboard, trotting into the side lab to write down their notes for the Raptors.

"Four successful hatch-lings...all female...body temperatures normal..."

"And they already seem to like their new Alpha," The director said. "Hm... How long until they're mature enough for the special paddock we built for them?"

"Six months."

I'll leave it in both your capable hooves." He looked between the two mares in his employ with a smile.

"I heard there was something planned."

"It's only in concept at the moment; hopefully we can do something with it when the time comes." The scientist said. The owner nodded with a smile.

"Ladies... We are going to make history.


	2. Welcome

Hundreds of miles from the coast and the island of horrors sat a house in Ponyville shared by three best friends for life. Two of them had a very important trip coming up, and a certain orange pegasus was in no hurry.

Sweetie Belle sighed as she uses her magic to pack the car, a dark green SUV. She pouts back towards the house before trotting inside, spotting a certain orange Pegasus on the couch looking through a viewfinder, flicking through images of dinosaurs. Wrapping the toy in a green glow she yanks it towards the ceiling.

"Scoots, come on! We've been planning to visit Applebloom for months, and we'll get there a lot quicker if you help me load the car." she complained, brushing some of her mane back out of her face.

"She's not going anywhere." The pegasus mare complained, before she began preening her wings. 22 years have granted her the ability of flight, but barely enough to sustain herself. Once done keeping her wings clean she pulled over her lazily packed saddlebag. Sweetie gave her a flat look.

"You're seriously putting off seeing Applebloom? Come on, how long has it been since the Cutie Mark Crusaders all got together again?" She glances at the purple kite shield of a Cutie Mark on Scootaloo's flank, remembering the day the two of them and Applebloom got similar marks at the same time, anointing them as the Cutie Mark Crusaders forever. She pulled herself back into the present.

"I mean we got lots of crusading stories to share with her when we finally get there... assuming I don't have enough to carry you to the car as well."

"We have two hours till our flight. The airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic. We have plenty of time." Scootaloo said calmly, kicking her hooves back. Sweetie groaned, using her magic to start dragging Scootaloo out the door by the tail.

"Come on, I wanna get there as soon as we can!"

"Want me to feed the monsters under the bed Mom?" The pegasus said sarcastically. "We gotta say bye to our older sis's first." Sweetie starts trotting in place with a whine.

"Pleeeeaaaaase can we just call them? I really don't want to have to deal with a "watch your back because dinosaurs will eat you" lecture. Seriously, it's like they forgot we were at the park with them!" While it was a very well-known fact the six most well-known residents of Ponyville despised Isla Zebra and anything involved with it with a burning passion, the three youngest survivors of the incident twenty two years ago had simply moved on with their lives. There was simply nothing to be afraid of in their minds.

"I'm sick of the lecture too but they know a princess who can stop us from going if we dont tell them." Scootaloo said.

"Wait... You didn't tell Rainbow Dash you were going on this trip? I told Rarity I wanted to visit Applebloom weeks ago!" Sighing she levitates out her cell phone, and taps off a quick text to the six ponies. "There, if they want to try to stop us they can do it at the airport, now let's GO!"

"Alright alright...just floor it." Scootaloo said, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in. She quickly made sure they had the envelope with their VIP passes. Sweetie hopped in the driver seat, and buckles in herself before driving for the airport.

"I wonder how Applebloom's been doing. From the sounds of things she had her eye on somepony a few months back, but then she never talked about it again."

"Probably too caught up with dinosaurs." Scootaloo said, ruffling her mane with the air coming through the open window.

"Yeah, Twist visited the park a while back, and loved it. She said it's been a big success so I bet Applebloom has her hooves full." Scoot's phone began to go off. Taking a glance at it, she sighed.

"Rainbow and Rarity said as long as we behave ourselves, everything will be fun. Also if anything chases us, run. Very funny Dash..."

"Well that went better than expected." Sweetie said as she parks the SUV, hopping out. Scootaloo was quick to follow her close friend out of the car when her phone went off again.

"They said give them a heads up when we get there." Sweetie sighed.

"Alright... Jeez, they're not our mothers or anything..." The two mares trotted into the line for their flight, bored at the wait they had to go through. Once boarded, the plane took off on schedule and arrived at the Coltsa Rica International Airport. Their next destination was rather simple; the luxury cruise with the sign labeled Isla Zebra, and proudly showing the logo for their destination.

"Ever feel like we forgot something?" Scootaloo asked her friend as the trotted up the ramp. "Or is that just me?" Sweetie tilted her head.

"Well….yeah usually whenever I take a trip, but it's usually nothing. Let's see we got our luggage on its way into the plane, and so packed for us to stay a few weeks... Maybe we forgot to pack lunches? You know what they say about airport food."

"Eh, it's probably nothing." The pegasus said, looking over the brochure. "Jurassic World had eight species of dinosaurs when they first opened. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's fifty tons of food a week." She read, bored at the piece of paper. "Long as there's no jeep tour I'm good."

"I heard from Twist they upgraded to these big hamster balls that can deflect a 50 caliber bullet," Sweetie says as they ride the escalator. "That's what they use in an anti-tank rifle!" Looking up with a wide smile she says, "I'm looking forward to the petting zoo! Remember the Brachiosaurus that woke us up in that tree? Well you get to feed the baby ones! And foals can ride the baby Triceratops! Good thing I packed my camera, and video camera!"

"Aren't you a little old for a petting zoo?" Scoot asked, smirking at her friend. The boat was filled to the maximum capacity for passengers, something not out of the ordinary in recent years. The captain began moving the boat forward, and off towards the island they went. The pegasus was ignoring two stallions their age who was checking her and her friend out. While the mare couldnt vouch for f Sweetie, but Scootaloo wasnt interested in picking up a coltfriend on this trip.

Off in the distance the two mares could see the morning fog covering the Isla Zebra. This would be the first time in twenty two years the two would lay eyes on it. Sweetie gulped slightly, and takes Scootaloo by the hoof.

"...Don't worry Scoots...I-it's totally safe now, no reason to be scared..." The pegasus scoffed.

"I'm not scared." She insisted. Always trying to act tough she was. The boat slowly drifted through the water before coming to dock at the peer. Thankfully nopony paid the two any attention, otherwise they might've noticed the two from reports and stories from a long time ago.

"Welcome to Isla Zebra, home of Jurassic World." The captain said over the loud speaker. "We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us." Slowly the passengers made their way off the boat and onto the peer. With their saddlebags in place, the two crusaders began eyeballing the crowd for their friend, but instead found a mare in casual clothing holding a tablet with their names on it.

"That's not Applebloom..." Scootaloo said, knowing full well the mare in question promised to meet them here. Sweetie folded her ears back sadly.

"...Maybe she's so busy she forgot we were coming? We could surprise her at work like that." Scoots only sighed, before motioning to the worker.

"That's us." She said, pointing to the names on the tablet.

"Applebloom sends her apologies, but something came up that required her immediate attention." The mare said, clearly not wanting to be here but as Applebloom's assistant she had to be. The name the assistant had on her name badge was Crystal Comet. Scootaloo rolled her eyes at the name before trotting onto the monorail car. Sweetie follows, and bumps Scootaloo with her shoulder.

"Come on Scoots, she'll make time for us when she can, we're here for two weeks after all."

"She better." The pegasus said, pulling out a pair of headphones from her saddlebag, listening to whatever music she felt like listening to.

"Those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gates." The voice on the loud speaker said as the monorail slide forward. Sweetie Belle pushed her way to the front, seeing the giant wooden gates approach. "For those who don't know those wooden doors are the actual doors from the park over twenty years ago!"

"Sure looks like it." Sweetie admitted as the gate opened to admit the monorail train. A short few minutes later the monorail came sliding to stop at the station. Not even noon and the visitor count was already climbing well into the thousands by the looks of things.

"Please obey all park rules. Fillies and colts must be escorted by their legal guardian and no provoking the dinosaurs permitted." Another voice said over the loud speaker.

"Applebloom arranged to meet you both and one o clock, and can she slow down?" Crystal asked, watching Sweetie Belle galloping ahead to the escalators.

"Nope." Scootaloo answered with a smirk. Sweetie groaned as she prances in place eating for them.

"Come on Scoots! I can't believe someone who hangs out with Rainbow Dash could be such a slowpoke!"

"Again, she's not going anywhere." The pegasus reasoned, taking a spot on the escalator. Crystal hurried to catch up with the two, before the three would separate from the crowd and make their way to the resort hotel Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle would be residing.

"Welcome to the VIP Suite." The assistant mare said as the orange pegasus flopped onto the bed.

"This could work." She said, sighing on how cozy the beds were.

"With your passes you can get on any ride without having to wait." Crystal explained.

"Let's go!" Sweetie said, wanting to go explore the park and find their friend.

"She said we had to wait Belle." Scootaloo said, sitting up from her spot on the bed.

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" Sweetie trotted over to the balcony, and threw the door opened. Right in front of them was the park that taken all of Equestria by storm….and what had previous caused them grief. But it was a different time, and a chance for new beginnings. Sweetie Belle smiled as she puts her front hooves on the guard rail.

"Wow this place is beautiful! Just look at the size of that pool!" Scoots trotted over to the rail.

"Sweetie...that's not the pool." She said, overlooking the rather large body of water separating them from the theme park just across it. Sweetie blinked, and then looked closer, spotting the large fence around it.

"...Is that... Is that where the Water Show is?! Omigoodness, Twist told me all about it, we gotta go check it out!"

* * *

If the two mares would've looked hard enough they would've noticed a small little building sitting on a hillside located on the other side of the park. This was the most important building in the whole park, next to the Visitor Center of course. This was where the dinosaurs were made, security was monitored, and where important business was conducted. At this moment the very mare Sweetie and Scootaloo were looking for was riding down the elevator.

"Hay Bale, vice president. Apple Gin, bad mane. Snow Crystal, deserves better." Applebloom muttered to herself, smoothing out her business attire. "Hay, Apple, Snow. Hay, Apple, Snow. And I am Applebloom." She went over, before looking at the time with her phone. "Three...minutes...late." The mare said disappointed with herself. The elevator came to a stop at its location, the mare put on a determined smile as the door opened.

"Welcome to Jurassic World."


	3. Hybrid

The important ponies Applebloom had to greet were sponsors looking to see if the upcoming attraction was worth their time. If she failed the park would lose funding. Time to use her skills.

"While year over year, revenue continues to climb...operating costs are higher than ever." The southern mare said, leading the potential sponsors on a trip through the lab. "Our shareholders have been patient but let's be honest...no one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with regular ponies becoming alicorns. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo." Applebloom said, stopping as the lab doors slid open. She smiled at the tourist watching with great interest.

"That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth." She said, walking through the lab, the potential investors nodded their heads in agreement. "The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade... than a century of digging up bones." The pony came to a stop in front of several monitors showing the 3-d model of a DNA strand.

"So... when you say you want to sponsor an attraction... what do you have in mind?" Applebloom turned and flicked a touchscreen with a hoof, making the DNA image in it spin for visual effect, probably earning her a few more brownie points. The investors shared a look with each other.

"We want to be thrilled"

"Don't we all." Applebloom said, stopping the spinning DNA strand. "I give you...The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid." The mare said proudly. One investor looked at the strand.

"How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to...you know..." One investor asked with a curious look.

"Oh, Indominus wasn't bred," The sponsors turned and found the head researcher Sunset Shimmer standing with them, a proud smile on her face. The older mare had a few grey steaks in her red and orange mane, but otherwise looked happy on the job. She began to clarify. "She was made. Her base structure is a T Rex, and the rest is classified. "When fully grown she'll be larger than the T-Rex." Sunset explained.

"Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked." Applebloom said, knowing the words the investors wanted to hear. "Global news coverage... celebrity visitors. Eyes of the entire world." The investors whispered to each other excitedly.

"When will she be ready?" Applebloom gave a knowing smirk.

"She already is..."

* * *

"Scoots, quit dragging your hooves!" Sweetie whines as she galloped to the visitor center. In the center of the room a hologram of various dinosaurs walks about, pretending to interact with the visitors while they mill about.

"Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory." The voice over said as Sweetie galloped through the door. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shared an impressed look as Crystal squeezed through the door after them. Various forms of activity we're going on around them three.

Colts and fillies were digging up bones in on exhibit; another exhibit had a tour guide playing a video explaining how dinosaurs went extinct. One of the hologram panels was opened for tourist to use, and Sweetie took full advantage of it. Gleefully she tapped the four icons of the acids used in DNA, and to her delight the same DNA cartoon from the original park appears on the pane of glass in front of her.

"Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived." Mr. DNA said to the mare.

"Don't run off. I'm being not paid to foalsit you." Scootaloo said. From the second floor the very pony they were looking for came trotting into the room on her phone.

"Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo?" Applebloom said happily. "I gotta go." She said on her phone, before hanging up.

"Applebloom!" Sweetie charged right over, and tackled her fellow Crusader with a hug. Laughing, Applebloom happily returned the hug while Scoot watched.

"Don't leave me hanging!" Scootaloo said, jumping into the hug.

"Pony pile!" Sweetie squeals with glee. "Applebloom we missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys too! How long has it been? Three...four months?" Applebloom asked. The orange pegasus frowned.

"A year and a half." She said.

"Close enough." The mare finally separated from the hug. "Good, you got the passes, and these are for food." She passed over a pair of vouchers for free food, signed by the owner himself. "And Crystal here will be with you guys until I'm done working tonight ok?"

"Sweet." Sweetie cheered. "About what time will that be?"

"...pretty late..." Applebloom admitted. "I really wish that I could go with you guys, but... tomorrow I can take you into the control room... show you behind the scenes and all of that." Scootaloo looked unamused. "That's gonna be cool, right? Okay, so I will see you

tonight at... 9:00. No, no, no. Don't forget you have the..." Scootaloo held up the passes.

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at 11:00." Applebloom said, before her phone rang again. "Ok I gotta go." turning to trot away she answered her phone. "Hello? No I'm here." She said, leaving her friends behind. Sweetie watched her go with a sad expression.

"...I have that feeling like I had when we heard Babs got her Cutie Mark..."

"It'll be alright." Scoots said, giving her friend a warm hug. "She just has a job and needs to work on it." Sweetie sighed.

"I know... But she got this job to help other find dinosaur Cutie Marks. But if we can't find time for our fellow crusaders then..." Scootaloo put a hoof around her friend's shoulder.

"We'll see her tonight, now pick where we're going!"

* * *

Applebloom trotted up the stairs and into the elevator, taking it all the way into the control room. This was where they could see everything that was happening inside the park, and thanks to her connections she was able to get a few ponies from her childhood a job here, right where they felt comfortable.

"What's the live count guys?" She asked the two ponies at the stations. On Applebloom right sat a light pink mare with a curly purple and white mane. The features that made her stand out however were the propeller hat she wore on her head, and her spiral eyes.

"22,216." Screwball said.

"Any incidents?" On Applebloom left sat a brown earth pony stallion, who like the mare next to him, also wore a propeller hat.

"Yeah, we have six kids in the Lost and Found...twenty eight down with heatstroke..." Button Mash rambled on until Applebloom noticed the shirt he was wearing. A black Jurassic Park tee shirt to be exact.

"Where did you get that?" The mare asked, frowning deeply.

"Oh, this? I got it on HoofBay." Button said.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Screwball said, rolling her hypnotic eyes.

"I got it for three hundred bits but the mint condition one goes for one thousand..."

"Didn't occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Applebloom asked, frowning deeply.

"The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand ponies died...and you were there. It was terrible... but that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs."

"Okay, please don't wear it again." The mare said, shutting the subject down. Button Mash sighs, and then takes a drink out of a cup of soda beside the computer he's at.

"Did you close the deal?" Screw asked.

"Looks like it." Applebloom said happily. "Microcolt presents the Indominus rex." The stallion with little dinosaur figurines on his work station scoffed at the idea.

"Why not just go the distance, and just let these corporations name the dinosaurs? They've got all the hoofball parks." He said. Screwball facehoofs, she and Applebloom mentally praying for the patience to deal with the game but beside them.

"Why are the West Plains closed?" Applebloom asked, looking at the map.

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone." Screw said. "But he's fully sedated and ready for relocation."

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month." The manager said, highly disappointed.

"The Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads."

"The Nike-Saurus," Button muses to himself with a partially bored expression.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?" Applebloom asked, ignoring the stallion.

"He just got five milligrams of carfentanil."

"Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy?" Button asked. "I mean you do understand these are actual animals, right?"

"Clean up your workspace. It's chaotic." Applebloom said to the stallion.

"She's the chaotic one." Button said, pointing to Screw Ball offended as he sets his drink down, and gestures to the multitude of sticky notes, and dinosaur miniatures. "I prefer to think of it as my own little working ecosystem..." Reaching out he adjusts one of the miniatures with a smile. Applebloom slid the trashcan over as Button accidentally pushed his drink off and into said can. Button looked down with a blink, realizing what just happened, and smiles up at Applebloom sheepishly.

"Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA, 5 minutes." A voice on the radio said. Applebloom dismissed herself from her two friends and quickly trotted to the roof to see a helicopter coming inbound quickly.

A dark blue civilian helicopter hovers its way down to the landing pad. At the pilot seat is the owner of Jurassic World, the same brown buck who had hired Applebloom, a mister DeLance.

"Applebloom." Mr. Delance greeted.

"Mr. Delance... you're flying." The mare said surprised, climbing into the seat in the back.

"I got my license!" The pilot next to him shook his head. "Well two more days." The owner admitted. As Applebloom straps herself into the helicopter seat behind the instructor DeLance asked "So how is my park doing?"

"We're up two and a half percent over last year. A bit lower than our initial prediction." The mare said, looking at a clipboard she had.

"No no," DeLance interrupts. "I mean how is it doing? The ponies, the dinosaurs, are they happy?"

"Well, guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90s." Applebloom admitted. "We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience."

"Sure you can, just see it in their eyes, yeah?" Smiling he pulls back on the stick, and the helicopter wobbles a few feet off the ground. The helicopter began beeping; Applebloom clung to the seat in front of her.

"Whooooaaaaa got it... Got it," DeLance says as he focuses intently on the controls, making the chopper fly a bit more smoothly as they complete takeoff, headed for the northernmost part of the owner of Jurassic World glanced back at Applebloom, taking a little amusement on how she was reacting.

"You look tense, Applebloom."

"Maybe you should just focus on the controls." The mare said, clearly shaken up. DeLance smiles, and holds up an informative hoof.

"The key to a happy life is to accept that you are never actually in control."

"Bird!" Applebloom said, pointing frantically as a bird flew close to the helicopter. They swerved to avoid it, and DeLance for his part looks like he's having the time of his life.

"You know, you really need a day at the beach Applebloom."

"Right, so... Marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by-"

"Enough about cost." Mr. Delance said, cutting her off. "Scorch Firefly entrusted me with his dream, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense," he used to say."

"I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park requires-"

"Remember why Jurassic World exists," DeLance interrupts. "To show us how new, and small we are... You can't put a price on that. Now please, we're flying." He pauses long enough to put on sunglasses, "Breathe..." Then he opens the throttle, making the helicopter charge forward at full speed.

As the helicopter grew closer to the ground, the stallion piloting finally pulled up, bringing the vehicles to a rocky landing. Giving a sigh of relief, Applebloom climbed out while the pony next to Mr. Delance scrambled out, before promptly vomitting into the bushes.

"Is he ok?" The southern mare asked her boss. "Are you ok?" She called to the sick pony.

"Oh he's just being dramatic," DeLance said as he looks over the crews working on the paddock they landed by. "We're still building?"

"We planned to open in May..." Applebloom admitted. "But Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected." He smiles as he trots for the stairs into the observation room.

"It's a good sign."

"We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety." Applebloom said, looking out into the holding pen. DeLance smiles as he peers into the tropical plant life through the observation window.

"...It's intelligent."

"For a dinosaur." Applebloom said, typing into the panel in front of her. The owner nodded, and then points to some busted up windows that are mostly intact.

"And that?"

"It tried to break the glass." Applebloom said casually. DeLance nods as his attention returns to the outside. He blinks when he glimpses something pushing through the foliage. He steps closer to the glass in wonder.

"...It's white? Nopony told me it was white."

"Think it will scare the kids?" Applebloom asked, watching as the creature stared right at them through the foliage.

"Are you kidding," DeLance said softly. "...this will give the parents nightmares."

"...is that a good thing?" Applebloom asked confused.

"...It's fantastic," DeLance said breathlessly as his eye finally catches the eye of the Indominus. "Think she can see us?"

"They say it can sense thermal radiation. Like snakes." The mare explained. DeLance nodded slowly.

"Hold on, I thought there were two of them."

"It was made with a sibling in case one didnt survive." Applebloom explained. He furrows his eyebrows as he tries to spot it.

"So where is it?"

"...she ate it." Applebloom said calmly. DeLance gave her a surprised look, and subconsciously takes a step back.

"So the Paddock's quite safe then?"

"We have the best structural engineers in the world." Applebloom said confidently.

"So did Firefly," DeLance said with a frown, leaning on a window. Then he slowly starts to pace the room. "There's a unicorn we hired to handle the dinosaurs on a more personal level. You saw him your first day here, a mister Shooting Star..."

"I know who he is." The mare said with slight disdain in her voice.

"Many of his animals have tried to escape, they're smart." He said solemnly. "He has to be smarter."

"He only thinks he's smarter." Applebloom muttered. DeLance raises an eyebrow.

"I want you to bring him here, and have him inspect the paddock...maybe he can see something we can't." Applebloom sighed. That pony in particular was one of the last ponies she ever wanted to speak to.

* * *

 _ **In case anyone is wondering DeLance is suppose the be the pony version of John de Lancie.**_


	4. The Raptor Handler

Located on the other side of the island was a special pen that wasnt for tourist. It was here for one reason: hold species of dinosaurs in it with no chance of escape. The majority of the time however it held one species...

Inside the pen a piglet was running for its life, squealing as it ran. The rapid footfalls, and hungry growls of a Velociraptor aren't far behind, quickly joined by three more. As the raptors break from the dense foliage of their pen into the open a male pony voice calls out.

"Hold!" That voice stopped the raptors in their tracks, the lead one tapping the ground with its driver claw in aggravation while the pig escapes into a small compartment that slides shut behind it. High above on a crosswalk stands a blue cyber pony with an equine mechanical tail. His forehooves have extendable fingers which he uses to hold a small plastic device in his left hand, and he raises the right over his head. He clicks the device rapidly.

"Okay, all eyes on me... Blue? Blue!" He eyes the raptor at the front of the group, distinctive for the blue streaks down her face, and flanks. The four Raptors hissed and snarled up at the pony, but surprisingly came to a stop. "Hey! Don't give me any of that crap! He snapped at them. "Blue, eyes on me! Charlie, square it up! That's it Delta..."

When he's sure he has their undivided attention he clicks the clicker rapidly. "Good... Aaaaannnnd we're moving!" He starts walking to the intersection of the catwalk, and the raptors keep their eyes trained on him. They take a few snaps at each other when they get too close, but otherwise keep their focus on Shooting Star.

He stops in front of a bucket connected to the railing, and eyes the formation of a perfect square the raptors make as they stare intently at him. "Goooood," he calls, and Blue curls her lip a little at him in as he clicks the clicker rapidly.

Using his magic he pulls out segments of flesh one at a time, tossing them to the raptors like treats. "Very good Delta, Echo, Charlie... And Blue?" The Beta female raptor's eyes bulge a bit as he pulls out a large whole white rat. "...This one's for you," Shooting Star says with a nod, and tosses it to her. She happily snaps it up right out of the air.

"Okay," he calls, clicking the device to get their attention again. "Eyes up!" He raises a hand with a palm up, and on cue the raptors all stand a little taller. "Aaaaaannnnddd... Go!"

He drops his right foreleg, and the raptors take off as a group, free from their training exercise. Shooting Star smiles as he drops to all fours, pocketing the clicker. Off to the side on the cat walk several workers began applauding on how Shooting handled the Raptors.

"Shooting you finally did it man!" The pony's partner, an all too familiar dragon to Ponyville, the now teenage Spike said happily, patting the pony on the back. He was now tall enough to stand nose to snout with the pony. Shooting Star rolls his eyes.

"Spike, please just call me Shotty, we're pals aren't we?" The years have done the dragon well, making a bit above eye level with the average pony, and while not exactly rippling with muscle there is not an ounce of pudgy baby fat on him anymore.

"You finally got em." Spike said, looking down at the Raptors, padding around the pen.

"Shooting! Spike!" Both dragon and pony looked up as a rather tall bull came marching forward. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys... but, damn, you got them eating out of your hooves and claws." Iron Will said.

"You caught us on a good day," Shooting said, walking for the end of the catwalk.

"It's not usually a happy ending." Spike said, clearly not happy with the bull's present.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Will asked.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Will said, taking a playful slug to the arm at Spike. The pony and dragon simply looked at him with mildly annoyed looks. Shotty shakes it off, and puts on a friendly smile.

"So what do you need buddy?" Will return the smile.

"A field test." He frowned when Shooting started walking away. "Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet!"

"Iron Will, knowing these things run in my family, that is why DeLance trusted me of all ponies to know how to handle them. And you want me to let them loose in the open?"

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between pony and beast." Will said, stopping directly in front of Shotty's path. Shotty stops, just giving him an annoyed look. Iron will could probably handle getting stabbed by a raptor claw, right? So tempting...

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war." Will said. "We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago." The bull looked down at the Raptors. "And now we know they can take orders."

"We finally make progress and what's the first thing he says? Make a weapon." Spike said annoyed. Shotty shook his head.

"Iron Will, these are wild animals, you don't want hem running loose."

"Come on, gents. It's grown-up time." Will argued. "Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"Yeah, but all that fancy tech won't eat them if they forget to feed it," Shotty deadpans.

"Look at these creatures!" Iron Will motioned to the Raptors, Blue looking up right a them. "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them...belt buckle and all."

"And what if they decide they don't want to be controlled?" Spike crosses his arms with a frown.

"Then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines." Iron Will said casually. Both the dragon and pony began chuckling at the comment. "What? What's so funny?" Shotty shakes his head as he levitates another bucket, turns, and heads down some stairs on the outside of the paddock.

"Just that you spend so much time hovering around here, and you only learn what you want to know. DeLance didn't make this park so he could make weapons."

"We're sitting on a goldmine. And Delance is using it to stock a petting zoo!"

"How long has InGen been practicing this pitch?"

"Since the day we hired you. You think that the 8th richest pony in the world... is only into oil, telecom and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns." Will said, trying to make the pony see his logic. "You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?" Shooting pushed the button to open the gate to the holding cage right outside the raptor pen, before locking it behind him so Will couldn't follow.

"War is part of nature. Look around, Shooting. Every living thing in this jungle... is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that... we end up with places like this, charge seven bits a soda." Shotty shakes his head, and looks over his shoulder at Iron Will through the thick chain link seep rating them while he fine tunes some holding restraint cages they typically use to give the raptors medical checkups.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Will looked at the cyber pony with a serious look.

"This is gonna happen. With or without you boys. Progress always wins, man." Shotty puts down the bucket, walks over, and rears up before leaning on the fence.

"Well maybe progress should lose for once." Before Will could respond there was a commotion coming from the catwalk above them.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" A worker called out, reaching down a pole with a loop on it to capture the escaped squealing pig. The loop is barely around the swine's neck when a raptor streaks out, snatching the pig up right from underneath Featherweight, and yanking him over the rail and sending him crash landing into the paddock. The other raptors notice, and start giving their hunting calls. Shotty pales, hitting a button with his magic to open the door into the paddock as he charges in, sliding on his belly to get in as soon as possible as the door of thick bars slides upwards.

"Shooting no!" Spike yelled as workers up above aimed their rifles. The dragon quickly let himself into the cage the pony just left.

"Wait!" Shooting used his cyber limbs as he puts himself between the carnivores, and the ever unfortunate Featherweight. "Hold your fire! You put twelve amps in these animals they're never going to trust me again…" He fixes his eyes on Blue who naturally is leading the advance with Delta, and Echo as Charlie hangs back for support. "Blue," he says calmly. "Stand down... Stand down..." Spike stopped the gate from sliding up any further, reaching in and pulling Featherweight to safety.

The Raptors hissed and snarled at the pony in front of them, but didnt advance further. "Blue, back off," he says soothingly. The lead raptor however snapped at him in an attempt to intimidate him. "Hey! What did I just say?!" His tone becomes stern as he glares at her, slowly backing towards the door out. "Alright... Delta, I see you, you better back off! Charlie you stay right there... Spike...Close the door."

"Are you crazy?!" Spike said, highly concerned.

"Trust me Spike, just do it."

"Close the gate!" Featherweight panted. Against better judgement, Spike slammed his hand on the button, causing the gate to slowly lower. Shooting takes one more step back, and dives for safety just as the gate gets too closed for Raptors to get through. The four Raptors rammed against the gate, hissing and snarling at the ponies and dragon. Spike pulled Shooting back onto his hooves. Shooting sighed in relief, leaning on Spike with a smile of a pony that just escaped death.

"You showed them business." Spike said as Featherweight panted on the ground. Shooting sighs as he looks down as the slender pony.

"You're the new guy right?"

"Yeah..." Feather said.

"Well you ever wonder why there was an opening." He raises an eyebrow as he lets that sink in. "And don't turn your back to the cages." Feather gulped, before turning behind him and seeing a Raptor staring right at him, her teeth showing. Outside the cage Iron Will looked on, giving Shooting one last look before walking off to continue his work. He was determined to get his way.


	5. Meeting

The park was always its busiest at around noon. Sweetie Belle was bouncing like a filly as she runs around the petting zoo area, fawning over the baby Dinos.

"Look Scoots! Baby Galimimasuses!"

"You're not five years old Sweetie." Scootaloo said, not impressed by the baby dinosaurs being petted by the fillies and colts surrounding them. Sweetie pouted at her.

"Oh lighten up! You seemed interested enough watching one of these getting eaten..." Scoots smirked before looking at Crystal, who was busy talking on a phone and not paying attention to them.

"Scatter..." The pegasus said quietly to her friend.

"What?"

"Go! Go!" Scootaloo pushed her friend forward into the crowd, trying to lose Crystal. Sweetie took the hint, and giggles as they gallop off, passing a filly who is shaking baby Brachiosaur saliva from her hooves. The two mares made a break through the crowd, Scootaloo smiling when she didnt see Crystal.

"The next T. rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes." A voice over the loud speaker said. Sweetie breaks stride for a second, memories of the first time flashing through her head. She gives Scootlaoo an awkward smile.

"W-well... Surely Applebloom has made it safe, right?"

"Could'nt hurt." Scootaloo said, trotting in the direction of the Rex Paddock, Sweetie following behind a bit nervously. A decent size crowd had formed inside the viewing platform looking down inside the Rex paddock. Down below a goat bleated innocently as a red flare came falling from above. Sweetie gulped.

"...Guess Applebloom remembered how much Rexy loved pretty lights..." Ponies pressed up against the glass as the star attraction came stomping in. Thankfully for her, Scootaloo's phone went off as the Rex made it's kill.

"Yeah?" Sweetie meanwhile is enraptured by the scene as the goat is snapped up by the T Rex who seems unaware or had simply grown accustomed to an audience. "Yes Rainbow, everything's fine!" Scoot had to say over the loudness of the crowd. Sweetie backs away from the window, eyes shut as she wraps her forelegs around Scoots, hugging her tight. "No Applebloom isn't with us. Why do you ask?" Scoots said loudly.

[hr]

Across the island Applebloom was making the unhappy drive to the Raptor expert when she heard her phone go off. Glancing at the number, she frowned at the name. A certain pony she hadn't talk to for quite some time.

"Hello Applejack..." The mare said to the speakerphone.

"Hey li'll sis," the older farm pony says from the other end. "Y'all havin' a good time with yer friends?"

"Uhhh...a little busy with work." Applebloom admitted.

"Ohhh, so thats why they ain't with ya, and all on their lonesome." The younger mare sighed. She didn't have time for a lecture.

Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me." The younger mare said. "They're in great hooves. They're with my assistant."

"Yer assistant... Applebloom they didn't take a plane, and a boat hundreds of miles to see yer assistant," Applejack says in her lecturing big sister voice. "Trust me here sugarcube, no pony knows more than me how important friends are. For Celestia's sake, they're braving their own living nightmares now just for a chance to see you. Y'all can never be too busy for friends... Look, how's about tonight when all yer important stuff is taken care of ya drop by their room, surprise them?"

"I will if I can. Look I gotta go. Business meeting." Applebloom's excuse was. Applejack sighed.

"...Promise me Applebloom."

"I promise alright?" Applebloom said quickly, before hanging up the phone as she pulled her vehicle to a stop. When she stopped outside the trailer home by the waterfront, there rests Shooting Star working on the motorcycle the park was kind enough to give him. He doesn't notice her at first, but then looks up with interest as she steps out of the car. Applebloom made sure she looked presentable before trotting onto the cyber pony's property.

"What do they want now?" Shooting asked, knowing full well the mare was sent here. Applebloom rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Star? I need you to come take a look at something."

"Oh really?" His tone and the look in his eye as he puts his tools away implies a rather naughty idea in mind as he gets to his hooves, and heads up the steps to his house. "Well then, feel free to step into my little bungalow here." He chuckles as he shakes his head slightly.

"Not funny." The mare said un-amused. "Mr. Star...Shooting." She corrected herself. "We have an attraction."

"In an amusement park? You don't say?" He puts his tools away, and rises to his hind legs so he can stretch. Even if his limbs are metal the action still feels good on his back muscles.

"Yes I'm talking about the dinosaurs!" Applebloom snapped, finding the stallion in front of him more annoying. "A new species we've... made."

"Wait, you just up, and made a new dinosaur?" He said cutting her off, frowning. "And folks said Firefly was playing god..."

"It's sorta what we do here in case you haven't noticed." Applebloom said. "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Delance wanted me to consult with you about it, and we want you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Vulnerabilities," The cyber pony sighed, shaking his head as he grabs his tan vest off a coat hook, and puts it on, his tail swishing in agitation.

"Mr. Delance thinks, since you're able to control the Raptors..." Shooting Star interrupted by tossing his head back with a sharp laugh.

"Me? Control them?" He walks over with a cocky smile. "It's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship, we give the respect we get... Which is why wenever had a second date," he adds on as he walks around her, checking a turn signal on his motorcycle while using the very end of his tail to snap her Cutie Mark lightly like a whip. Applebloom flinched at the move he made on her.

"Excuse me? I never wanted a second date!" Applebloom argued.

"Seriously, who prints out an itinerary for a night out," he responds dubiously, grabbing an air pump to check the tires on his motorcycle.

"I'm an organized pony!" Applebloom defended.

"And what kind of diet doesn't allow apple cider, seriously your family would be ashamed," he says with a raised eyebrow at her, not dropping out of his dubiousness.

"All of them actually...and what kind of stallion doesnt even bothers to dress up for a date?" Applebloom countered.

"We're located Central Equestria in the middle of a jungle!" He defends. "It's hot!"

"Okay, okay. Can we just focus on the asset, please?" Applebloom asked.

"The asset," He said as he turns around to face her. "Look 'Bloom, I get it. You're in charge around here, gotta make a lot of tough decisions. For you it's probably easier just to think of them as numbers on a spreadsheet, but they're not... They're alive."

"I'm fully aware they're alive." Shooting shook his head.

"Nah... You might have made them in a test tube but they don't know that. They're thinking that they gotta hunt... Gotta eat... Gotta..." He trails off with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

"I'll be in the car." Applebloom said, clearly not amused. "And you might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive to smell."

Shotty blinked, and sniffs at his vest.

"...Could do with a fluff, and fold..."


	6. Break Out

Located in the center of the large theme park was the lake that had its own amphitheater for live entertainment. Whenever it was show time, the theater was always packed to the brim with visitors.

"The Mosasaurus was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water...where it preyed on anything it could sink its teeth into." The worker pony in charge said into a microphone. "Including turtles, large fish, even smaller Mosasaurus." Sweetie Belle was watching in deep interest, while Scootaloo was trying to keep her phone off. The white unicorn is squirming in her seat with excitement, and looks up as a crane starts moving a massive dead shark over the water by the tail.

"Okay, folks, let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today. She's a little shy, so be nice and give her a big applause when she comes out." Scoot finally tucked her phone away. Sweetie wraps her forelegs around her friend, shaking her slightly.

"Scoots it's the Mosasaur! The Mosasaur!" The orange pegasus looked up, and as if right on cue the largest dinosaur the two mares would ever see came bursting from the water. It opened it jaws that could swallow the likes of Big Mac, or even Princess Celestia in one bite, revealing two rows of sharpened teeth. It clamps those monstrous jaws on the carcass of the shark, and rips it free of the crane before splashing down sideways, sending a huge wave over the crowd, soaking many of them to the bone.

The crowd started applauding loudly. Even soaking wet Scootaloo had to admit that this was pretty awesome.

"Hold on tight." The worker pony said as the seats began to lower. "We're gonna give you an even closer look at our Mosasaurus." Through the thick glass surrounding the Mosasaur tank they can see it has released the shark, and circled around bite at it again, the crowd cheering in applaud. Sweetie stamps her hooves in glee.

"It had to have 80-something teeth! Where should we go next?!"

"Someplace awesome!" Scootaloo said, applauding happily.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the island a vehicle pulled up alongside the still under construction I-Rex Paddock.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months." Applebloom informed Shooting Star. "The park needs a new attraction every few years... in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs," Shooting deadpans as they climb stairs to the observation room. "Wow enough."

"Not according to our focus groups." The mare said. "The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus Rex…." Shotty said, putting a hoof to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"What? We needed something scary and easy to pronounce." Applebloom said, defending the name. "You should hear a four-year-old try to say "Archaeornithomimus." Shotty's eyes bulge as he claps both mechanical hooves to his mouth, and laughs into them. Then after a few seconds he pulls them away.

"You should hear you try to say it." Applebloom ignored the stallion as she typed in the code to the observation room. When they stepped inside Shotty does his best to focus as he looks through the windows into the paddock, "Okay... so... What kind of Dino are we looking at here?"

"The base genome is a T-Rex. The rest is classified." The stallion shot her a look.

"You made a new Dino, and you don't even know what it is?"

"The lab delivers us finished assets, and we show them to the public." Applebloom explained, before turning to the guard pony. "Can we drop a steer, please?" The guard bit into his doughnut while pressing in commands. After a few moments a large slab of meat came sliding down a line. Shotty frowns, and points a hoof at it.

"You feed it with that?"

"That's how we fed it all its life, is there a problem?" Shooting began pacing slowly back and forth in front of the windows, peering into the foliage to get a look at the creature, but coming up empty.

"All its life... So it's never been beyond these walls? Never seen the outside?"

"We can't exactly walk it now can we?" He sighs as he shakes his head, tapping the floor with the end of his tail.

"Just saying... Animals raised in isolation don't usually come out very well off."

"Your Raptors were born in captivity." Applebloom pointed out.

"Captivity, not isolation," He corrects. "They have siblings, they learn social skills, and I imprint on them when they're born." Applebloom simply looked out into the paddock. Shooting sighed, thinking the answer was obvious. "The only positive relationship she has with anything here is with that crane... At least she knows that means food."

"So, she needs a friend. We should schedule play-dates? That sort of thing?"

"Probably not a good idea." Shooting said, looking into the foliage. The ponies stood quietly, looking out into the foliage until Applebloom started tapping on the glass.

"Where is it?" Shotty frowns as he walks behind her to the opposite side of the viewing platform.

"Maybe in the basement? Is it in the downstairs? Betcha it's in the Rec Room playing X-Box."The guard pony typed a command into the system in front of him.

"Thermal scanner." Applebloom explained. "We can find it with this." She expected this to be a simple case of it being shy, but to her surprise as the several zones within the paddock were scanned, they all started flashing red with the words negative. "That's impossible...it was just here. We were just here!"

"That doesn't make any sense. These doors haven't been opened in weeks." The guard said, taking a more detailed look.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Applebloom turned, seeing Shooting had trotted over to the far window. Applebloom looked at the stallion with a quizzical look, before trotting over and looking out the window.

"Do you think it...oh sweet Celestia." She said, horrified at the thought. "She has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room!" Shotty isn't paying much attention to her, too busy eyeing the claw marks, and realizing just how big their "asset" must be. Applebloom practically ran out of the room and down to the waiting vehicle. Flooring the accelerator, she pulled out her phone and began dialing the control room.

"We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!"

* * *

In the control room all the workers were going at their usual pace. Screwball and Button Mash were having a casual conversation when the little red phone on Button's desk started ringing.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Button! Get me coordinates on the Indominus!" Applebloom said on the other end.

"Okay, yeah." Button started typing into his monitor.

* * *

Back at the paddock Shotty leads two other security ponies out into the foliage to inspect the claw marks. Rising to his hind legs so he can get taller, that way he could inspect the marks more closely. He runs a metal hoof over them before stepping back to look the wall over.

"That wall is 40 feet high. Do you really think she could have climbed out?" The guard asked.

"Depends," Shotty said quietly.

"On what?

"Just what kind of dinosaur did they cook up in that lab..." The cyber pony said, looking at the wall curiously.

* * *

Back inside the lab the results of the search were coming in for all the workers to see, but Button Mash frowned at the results.

"That can't be right..."

"What? What it is?" Applebloom asked over the phone.

"It says it's still in there."

Applebloom frowns, "What? No that's impossible, I was just there!"

"I'm telling you it's in the cage," Button argues. "Wait...there's ponies in there." On the giant monitor in front of them the whole room could see Shooting Star and the two security guards looking at the claw marks. Letting this revelation sink in, Applebloom's heart dropped. They've been set up...

"Get them out of there! Now!

In the paddock Screwball's voice came crackling unintelligibly over the radio of the more portly of the two security guards. Reaching up his presses a button of the walkie.

"Come again?"

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" The mares voice finally came through.

"Go!" Shooting shouted as the three ponies panic, and make a mad bolt for the door back to the safety of the observation room. Well, the first two bolt, the last one sort of waddles. This one had one too many doughnuts.

"Forget this..." The last guard waddled back to the door behind them as Shooting and the second guard ran for the original door. They didn't get halfway there before as the trees in front of the two shook...before a massive creature came to a stop dead center right in front of them.

Shooting and the guard looked up in shock and awe, before making a one-eighty and making a break for the door sliding open. Shotty is the faster of the two, having the better running gear with almost no effort behind them. His ears flicked as he heard his partner get snatched up in the claws of the Indominous, barely giving him time to earn a little distance between him, and the monster.

Over the radio the ponies in the control room could hear the agonizing screams as the pony yanked up by the Indominous was ripped to pieces.

"What's going on?!" Applebloom screamed over the phone. Mr. Delance finally arrived in the control room.

"Close it." He ordered.

"We can't leave him in there!" Button said.

"Close it now!" Delance himself leaned forward and pushed the button himself. Right in front of Shooting the door began beeping before slowly closing itself. Shooting picks up the pace, the Indominous slowly closing in on him. He clears the door just as the Indominous swings for him, but the door catches the dinosaur by the shoulders. Snarling it shoves its way free just as Shooting slid, and rolled under a car, turning his head to watch its feet.

The freed dinosaur surveyed its new surroundings, stomping forward towards the vehicles she saw her prey run towards. Shooting rolled onto his stomach as he saw the large feet quietly stomp to the truck located next to him where the slow guard was doing a horrible job of hiding.

The guard had his back pressed to the grill of a truck, and takes a horrified glance around one side of the truck, seeing the tail of the beast slipping around the other end. He whimpers, and tries to stay as still as possible, thinking that like the T Rex it can't see him if he doesn't move. However he is sadly mistaken, as the Indominous knows the presence of both ponies through smell, and its ability to sense thermal radiation. Still, the guard's dedication to his survival tactic is commendable, especially considering how he remains still after the Indominous sends the truck he's "hiding" by flying.

Shooting jumps as the truck slams down on its top between them, and through a window he makes eye contact with the guard moments before the Indominous chomps down for a pudgy pony meal. Shooting thinks fast, rolling onto his back. He doesn't know that the Indominous can sense his body heat, but he's going to assume it knows he's there. So he jammed his horn into a hose under the truck slice open an oil like substance using his magic to spray the hose all over himself. He then prayed to Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and even Twilight that it does the trick to make him smell disgusting to the Indominous.

The Indominous stomped over to the vehicle, lowering its snout to the ground, sniffing around for the pony that evaded him. Because the truck was low enough, the dinosaur was unable to see below it. Shooting looked at the bloody teeth, and shut his eyes tightly, expecting the worst. The Indominous however did not smell the pony. It didn't care about what it smelled. Letting out a roar, the dinosaur finally stomped away.

Shotty slowly opens his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, hardly believing that had worked. When the stomping fades he crawls out from under the truck, and starts looking for a working vehicle. He's got a lot of ground to cover to get back to the control room.


	7. Massacre

Applebloom drove as quickly as she could to the command center, so she would be able to step in when needed. The mare hurried out of her vehicle and up the elevator into the control room. The very moment she stepped in she could tell something bad had happened. The guard at the elevator merely looked at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. The moment she trotted into the room, everypony in the room went quiet and stared directly at her, wanting answers on what to do.

"Everypony...keep...calm." Applebloom said quietly. Up on the screen the monitor was charting the progress of the Indominous with a red line, watching it slowly make its way across the map of the island. "The implant will shock it if it gets too close to the perimeter fence." The farm mare said, trotting over to Button Mash and Screwball.

"It's moving really fast." Button said, growing increasingly worried. Screwball touched her hoof to the headset she wore.

"I need a park-wide alert-"

"Hang up that darn phone, please." Mr. Delance snapped, surprising the three ponies.

"Sorry, I'm getting new information." Screw said.

"Everything's fine. Let Asset Containment capture it quietly." The boss said, trying to reassure his employees. "The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability... to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?"

"You should put that in the brochure. "Eventually, one of these things will eat somepony."" Button said sarcastically.

"That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction." Applebloom reassured. " ACU can handle this. No pony else is gonna get...

"Eaten?" Button finished for her, while they all stared at the screen.

* * *

Somewhere deep on the island the special group of ponies was gearing up for their mission. The Asset Containment Unit was train for this very purpose. If any dinosaur got out of their paddock, no matter if they were dangerous or not, then this group was called in to take care of it.

"To all units, this is a non lethal operation. I repeat, this a non-lethal operation." A male voice said into the ACU radios. The leader of the ACU pulled out his special shock gun, and powered it up, watching the sparks of electricity on the other end. To them, this was gonna be a walk in the park.

* * *

At the raptor paddock the four raptors had been placed inside their special holding units. They could glare at you, and growl at you, but once in these units they were harmless to any passerby. Spike was doing his best to keep the raptor on the end calm as he gave her a medical check up.

"Shhhh…..you're doing a good job girl." The drake said, calmly stroking the carnivores head.

"How fast can they run?" Spike looked up, and much to his annoyance Iron Will had greeted him with his presence."

"Forty." The bull gave an impressed whistle. "Fifty if their hungry."

"Impressive. Ever open them up and see what they can do?" Spike gave the bull a look.

"No." Obvious answer. At that moment the raptor shook in its unit, actually causing Will to jump.

"Ok….ok that got." He said, laughing it off. Spike was laughing as well.

"What do you think? Wanna take one home?" The teen drake asked, moving down the line to the next raptor.

"Hey don't joke." Will said with a smirk. "When I was your age I rescued a wolf pup." As he spoke the raptor could only glare and snarl at the bull. "It was like, two months old. Could barely walk." Spike was only half listening at this point. "Used to sleep in my bed, watch over me at night. One time my wife came at me with a steak knife…then it took a chunk out of her arm." Spike looked at the bull, wondering how he could talk so casually about something like that.

"Did you put it down?"

"Heck no!" Will answered. "We had an unshakeable bond, you know? Just like you and…." He looked back and forth between the raptors, before pointing at the one Spike was caring for. "What's his name again?"

"Delta…..and she's a girl." Spike said, not amused by the bull.

"Can I…" Will held up a hoof and motioned to the beast's head. Spike calmly stepped back and motioned for him to go right ahead. Will carefully place his hoof on the raptor's face, causing the creature to puff and snarl. Spike had to pet the raptor to calm her down, before his pager began to beep. Smirking, he glanced at it, but the message on it wiped the smirk off his face.

"Code 19!" He shouted to the various ponies working around the raptor paddock. "They say we've lost two ponies!" The workers began packing their gear, prepared to take shelter. Will was confused by the whole process.

"What's code 19?"

"Asset out of containment." Spike began packing his gear, not noticing the smirk growing on Will's face.

"They're gonna learn about their asset now." He said quietly, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Hey yeah. It's me. We might have an opportunity here."

* * *

Back in the control room every pony watched as the ACU blip moved closer to the escaped Indominous. Applebloom was so focused she barely registered the ding from the elevator. Only when the argument started she turned and saw Shooting Star had arrived, and he clearly didn't look happy.

"I need to see a badge. Sir! I need to see a badge!" Security was trying to stop he cyber pony.

"You wanna tell me what the heck happened out there?" Shooting asked loudly at Applebloom, knowing she had an answer. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" At this statement Mr. DeLance had the security back off. Applebloom sighed, before turning to the cyber pony.

"It must have been some kind of a technical malfunction."

"Were you not watching?" Shooting asked. "She marked up that wall as a distraction. She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"Hold on we're talking about an animal here."

"A highly intelligent animal!" The cyber pony argued.

"400 meters to the beacon." Screwball said, getting everypony to turn their attention to the screen, where live camera feeds from the ACU vehicles and heart monitors from the ACU members were present. The ACU drove their vehicles deep into the jungle on the island, following the tracking of the Indominous. The lead vehicle slid to a stop. The group was going offroad on hoof from here.

"You're going after her with non-lethals?" Shooting asked, not believing what he was seeing.

We have $26 million invested in that asset. We can't just kill it." Mr. DeLance explained, trying to make the cyber pony see reason.

"…..those ponies are gonna die."

"300 meters to the beacon."

"You need to call this off right now." Shooting insisted.

"They're on top of it…."

"Call it off!"

"You are not in control here!" Applebloom finally snapped, actually getting the cyber pony to go quiet. In the jungle the members of the ACU began to spread out, following the beeping of the tracking unit, listening to see if it got louder. If it did, they were moving closer. The leader carefully followed the tracker, crossing into a creek. Something had caught his eye, so he held his hoof into the air, signaling his group to stop. Carefully, the point bent down, and lifted a chunk of flesh, with the blue tracker.

"The blood's not clotted yet." He reported to the watching ponies. "It's close."

"What is that?" Mr. DeLance asked confused. Shooting looked at the screen.

"That's her tracking implant…..she clawed it out."

"How would it know how to do that?" Applebloom asked, not wanting to believe it.

"She remembered where they put it in…." In the jungle the leader of the ACU was thinking on their next move when he felt a drop of liquid hit his leg. He looked at it, realizing it was blood…..coming from somewhere above him. The entire ACU carefully looked up as the sound of tree limbs cracking began to ring out, until they noticed one tree moving. Then it began to growl. The leader realized it wasn't a tree they were looking at…

"It can camouflage!" He shouted as the Indominous snatched the pony up in its grasp. The team opened fired with their non lethal rounds, watching as they harmlessly bounced off the dinosaur. The leader of the ACU was tossed to the ground, but before he could escape the Indominous stomped right on top of him. Various ponies with large cattle prods ran forward and began jabbing the beast with them. The dinosaur swung its tail, causing the two to collide with a tree, falling down with a sickening snap. One ACU member was grabbed and tossed spine first into a tree branch, while another tree was pushed squarely on top of another ACU member.

The Indominous closed its massive jaws around a ACU pony, causing blood to spray out, as one ACU finally pulled out a shotgun and began opening fire, before the dinosaur closed it jaws around him….

In the control room the ponies watched as every ACU heartbeep monitor flatlined. The escaped dinosaur had managed to kill twelve ponies in the span of two minutes. Applebloom looked on with her jaw open in shock, while Shooting Star looked at her, a horrified look on his face.

"Evacuate the island." He said.

"…..we would never reopen."

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time." The cyber pony said, pointing a hoof at the screen. "She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Applebloom asked, actually finding the idea of the ridiculous.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Shooting paused, letting his words sink in to the various ponies watching. "Now, Asset Containment  
can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have friends and families here. I'm not gonna turn this place into some kind of a war zone." Applebloom said firmly, not taking her eyes off the cyber pony.

"You already have."

"Mr. Star, if you're not gonna help, there's no reason for you to be in here." Out of pure frustration Shooting threw his hoof across Button Mash's desk, and promptly knocking the stallions various dinosaur figures on to the floor, much to Buttons irritation. Shooting then began his way to the elevator, pausing once he got to Mr. Delance, who had been unable to watch.

"I would like have a word with your ponies in the lab." The stallion said quietly. "That thing out there….. that's no dinosaur." Shooting then trotted into the elevator, sending Applebloom a glare as the doors closed. With the stallion gone Applebloom could regain her thoughts. She looked at the various live cams of the park, and at the visitor count. 21216 in total. Would she be able to forgive herself if something happened, all because she wouldn't give the order?

"Okay. I'm going to close everything north of the resort." She said to Button and Screwball. "This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everypony back in."


	8. Gyro

As the terror known as the Indominus Rex continued to wreak havoc on Jurassic World, the many tourists did not know that at this very moment they were all in grave danger. Halfway inland the hundreds of tourist standing in line for a chance to ride the Gyrosphere certainly didn't know this. Two of those tourists happened to be a certain orange Pegasus, and a white curly mane unicorn.

"Did you know the soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur's blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive." Sweetie said, her friend half paying attention. Scootaloo was a little busy trying her best to ignore some of the looks a few male stallions her age were giving her. "So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for millennia that way. See, now, even if the amber mines dry up,  
they'll still have bones..."

"That's nice Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said half heartingly. The unicorn looked at her friend confused, until she looked over the Pegasus mare's shoulder.

"Just ignore them Scoots. You know want them to know your already in a relationship do you?" Sweetie said, just loud enough for the stallions to hear. The two mares moved forward in line as the stallions left.

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome." The two mares watched as the two ponies in front of the stepped into the clear vehicle before it rolled down the track.

"Enjoy the ride." The pony at the operating desk said in a bored tone of voice. Another Gyrosphere slowly rolled up the track. This one would be for Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The doors to the vehicle slid open, allowing the two mares to carefully climb in. As the two buckled themselves in, the screen just below their waist activated.

"Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor  
before riding this ride." The two friends looked at each other, an excited look on both their faces. The operator lazily looked at the two, before activating the button, sending the sphere and the two mares in it down the track.

"Enjoy the ride..." The teenage stallion said, clearly bored. To his surprise however the phone on his desk began to ring. It only rang in case of emergency. "Hello?" A voice on the other end began explaining something to him. "Seriously?" The teen asked, no long bored, but now extremely worried. Glancing at the crowd behind him, he quickly hung the phone up. "Uhhh...sorry folks the rides closed." The crowd didn't react to this announcement well at all. "The teenage worker pulled out a manual. "Everyone needs to proceed to the monorail and exit towards the..." Several members in the crowd began getting angry, some even shouting at him. "Come on, guys, I just work here."

This was gonna be a very...very long day for the worker.

* * *

The lab was beginning to get into the busy part of the day for tourists. Hundreds of them were looking through the glass windows at the various lab ponies working hard, despite all that was going on within the park. The lead scientist, Sunset Shimmer, calmly trotted out of a door that only she and a hoof full of ponies had access to.

She calmly placed her hoof on a reader, locking the door behind her. It was time for her to mingle with the guest, but when she turned to the glass, she saw a certain pony coming down the hall. Mr. DeLance wanted to have a little chat with his hardest worker...

"You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup." The unicorn said, using her magic to pour herself and the owner of Jurassic World a drink of herbal tea. The two ponies had moved into Sunset's office, knowing it would be more private. "Modified animals are known to be unpredictable."

"It's killed ponies Sunset." Mr. DeLance explained.

"That's unfortunate." Sunset didn't really know what to say.

"What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?" The owner wanted answers. Sunset decided to stop beating around the bush.

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate." The mare explained. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color."

"...It hid from thermal technology." Sunset put her glass down, looking at the stallion with a perplexed looked.

"Really?"

"How is that possible?" Sunset looked at her desk, before calmly getting up and moving to her microscope.

"Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output." The mare explained quietly. "We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined..."

"Who authorized you to do that?" Mr. DeLance asked, getting more irate that this was happening. Sunset calmly turned and looked the owner in the eyes.

"You did." The stallion looked at her surprised. Sunset pulled out a document. "Bigger." "Scarier." Um... "Cooler" I believe is the word that you used in your memo." Mr. Delance looked at the memo, and sure enough those were his exact words. "You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits." Sunset said, almost as if she's warn that this would happen.

"What you're doing here..." Mr. Delance got to his hooves. "What you have done...the Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built." He said motioning to the entire lab, before looking the mare in the eyes. " And Firefly won't be there to protect anypony this time." The mare simply looked at her boss with a look of distain.

"All of this..." She began motioning around the lab. "exists because of me. If I don't innovate, somepony else will."

"You are to cease all activities here immediately." Mr. DeLance ordered. Sunset was still trying to figure what exactly she's done wrong here.

"You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we have done from the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural!" She was trying her hardest to make her boss see sense, trotting right up to his face. "We have always filled gaps in the genome with the DNA of other animals. And, if their genetic code was pure, many of them would look quite different. But you didn't ask for reality. You asked for more teeth!"

"I never asked for a monster!" Mr. DeLance finally snapped.

""Monster" is a relative term." Sunset said in a threatening voice. "To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat now aren't we?" Mr. DeLance glared at the scientist until he stormed out the door. He had a dinosaur to worry about.

* * *

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were quickly growing bored. They had access to anywhere within the fenced in sector of the island with their Gyrosphere, and they had yet to see a single dinosaur. Instead they only drove forward, and trying their best to ignore the pony on the monitor who was trying his best to instruct them on the functions of the vehicle.

"Hey there and welcome aboard the Gyrosphere, an amazing machine made possible by science." The stallion on the tiny screen explained. "Your safety is our main concern. Which is why you're behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom." The stallion motioned the beaker of venom in front of him, before he accidently shattered it with the meter stick he had across his shoulder. A glop of it landed on his face. "One drop of it can paralyze you, so watch out." He then looked off camera to a worker pony off screen. "Is this stuff real? It is?" The stallion then collapsed.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle didn't crack a smile at the pony's humor. The unicorn in question had a hoof under her chin, growing more bored by the minute.

"Where are they?" She asked Scootaloo. The Pegasus turned to joystick to bring the Gyrosphere past a cluster of trees, and what they saw beyond that was breath taking to the two of them. The two mares had just entered a large field filled with herds of various herbivore dinosaurs such as Triceratops, Brontosauruses, Stegosauruses and so many more.

The orange Pegasus calmly rolled the sphere alongside these creatures, who were paying the two mares no mind at all. For Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, they were two little fillies again fascinated by these large beings, and nothing could've ruined this moment for them. Well that was until the screen below them started beeping.

"Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort." Scootaloo peeked at her friend, seeing the look of disappointment on her face.

"Come on, we can stay out a couple more minutes." The Pegasus said.

"But they said it was closed."

"Applebloom gave us special bands right?" Scootaloo held up her hoof to prove her point. "So that makes us V.I.P. It'll be fun." The Pegasus then shifted the joystick forward, moving the sphere up to speed with the now running dinosaurs.

* * *

In HQ Applebloom was doing her best to keep and look calm despite the situation around them. If ponies knew she was worried, then others would begin to worry as well. Instead she kept her eyes on the camera feeds in front of her. As she watched the live feeds she began to notice one thing: she couldn't see her two best friends on any of them. Now was the time to start worrying. Doing her best to keep calm, the earth pony trotted off to the side and pulled out her phone.

"Crystal? I need to you bring the girls back to the hotel right away!" Applebloom said to her assistant on the other end of the line. What she wasn't expecting however was her assistant to start freaking out. "Slow down. I can't hear you."

"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle ran off!" Applebloom nearly dropped her phone.

"They...what?!"

* * *

Out in the valley the two mares in question were still rolling around unaware of the danger that was now running amuck. Scootaloo heard her phone going off, and much to her surprise it was Applebloom trying to get ahold of her.

"Hey Bloom."

"Oh thank Celestia." Applebloom said, relief filling her. "Scoots, is Sweetie Belle with you?"

"What? I can't really hear you, we're in the hamster ball thing." The Pegasus mare said as the call began to fill with static.

"Ok Scootaloo, I need you to-" At that moment the call dropped completely. "Hello? Hello? Scootaloo?" The southern mare hung her phone up in frustration before trotting to Button Mash and Screwball. "Are there any Gyropsheres left in the valley?"

"Nope. All have been accounted...hold on." Button pulled up a map of the valley. "There's one still out there."

"Send in a team of rangers, bring them in." Applebloom ordered. Screwball put her headset on and began issuing the order.

"Security, we need a search and rescue in the valley.

"We got our hooves full here." The security pony answered. Applebloom yanked the headset right off her friend and began getting loud.

"No no no! There's a sphere still out there! They are your top priority!"

"We're doing the best we can here!" Applebloom slammed the headset in frustration.

"Fine...I'll go get them myself." But before she could begin to trot out the door she saw a live camera feed coming from the lab. Where the camera was pointing there was an argument breaking out, and much to her annoyance Shooting Star was the one starting it.

"Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now?" The cyber pony shouted as a security pony trotted up behind him. "You back off!" Applebloom looked at the feed before an idea came to her head. Her next stop was going to be the lab. She had a cyber pony to find.


	9. Killing For Sport

Somewhere within the valley the Gryosphere holding both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle rolled on casually, despite the little monitor telling them to head back to the park due to technical issues. The unicorn mare was taking in all the sights of the dinosaurs while the Pegasus frowned at what she saw coming up ahead.

"Hello...what happened here?" Scootaloo brought the Gryosphere to a halt. Sweetie turned forward to see what exactly was up. Right in front of them was the perimeter fence separating the valley from the restricted section of the island, and in the middle of the fence was a gaping hole where the gate should've been. "Awesome; off road!"

"But they told us to go back." Sweetie said, not liking where the situation was going.

"Listen Sweetie Belle, I'm worried you're not getting the whole Jurassic World experience." Scootaloo explained, holding a hoof to her lips to shush the unicorn. She then got the sphere moving forward before her friend could begin to protest.

* * *

By now the Visitor Center was filled with more guest than usual. Applebloom trotted down the stairs, doing her best not to bump into any of the various guest around her. As fillies and colts messed with the hologram panel featuring various dinosaurs, the southern mare began looking for Shooting Star, but she didn't have to look for long.

"Applebloom!" Shooting called, having trotted back from the lab, and having gotten no new info from the lab ponies.

"I need you!" Applebloom said, trotting quickly to the cyber pony, who was caught off guard by the statement.

"Ok..."

"I need your help." The mare elaborated. "My two best friends, they're out in the valley! Please if anything happens to them..." Shooting could see the mare was clearly in distress here. All joking was over now.

"How long have you known them?" The cyber pony asked, moving Applebloom off to the side.

"We've known each other since we we're blank flanks...that has to be at least..."

"You can't even remember how long you've know them?" Shooting asked in disbelief. "Come on, I got a jeep."

* * *

"No! No! Bad idea here!" Sweetie Belle argued as the sphere rolled over the jungle terrain.

"It's a great idea!" Scootaloo insisted.

"No! We're gonna get arrested, have our manes shaved off and have to make root beer from a toilet!"

"...ok you read way too many stories." The Pegasus mare said as the sphere came to a stop. "And see?" She pointed to the front of the sphere where a herd sat. "I told you. Up close and personal with four...dinosauruses..."

"They're Ankylosaurus." Sweetie explained. "We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Scootaloo asked. "I see four. One, two, three four!"

"...five..." Sweetie pointed a hoof at the window at what appeared to be a muzzle with teeth. The two looked confused until it finally dawned on them. The fifth dinosaur was a reflection…and that reflection was coming from right behind them. Their hearts dropped to their stomachs when they began to hear growling. Locking eyes, the two mares slowly turned around from their seats and glanced up...right up into the giant frame of the Indominous Rex. The escaped dinosaur took one look at the sphere and the herd before letting out an ear shattering roar.

"Buck!"

"Go go go go go!" Sweetie said, taking control of the joystick, however the I-Rex charged forward at the herd of Ankylosaur, kicked the sphere like an oversized soccerball, and sending the two mares spinning out of control. Sweetie Belle began screaming as the Gyrosphere bounced off several fleeing Ankylosaur like a pinball. Scootaloo was doing her absolute best to hold it together.

"Hang on Sweetie!" She shouted, taking hold of her friend as the sphere finally came spinning to a stop, staring right at a defensive Ankylosaur. A rather large foot came crashing down next to the two. It didn't take a genious to figure out who it belonged to.

"Drive! Go!" Scootaloo threw the joystick forward in an attempt to roll the sphere past the two, but the Ankylosaur struck it with its clubbed tail, putting a large crack in the glass and sending the two terrified mares crashing into a tree. Sparks flew out as the sphere rolled, leaving the two mares hanging upside down and scattering various belongings. The two could only watch as the herbivore swung its club tail at the Indominous, striking it across the face. The I-Rex was trying to figure out how to finish its prey in front of it, unable to bite through the creature's tough armor body, until it was able to turn the Ankylosaur onto its back, and clamping its massive jaw around the creatures neck.

Sweetie had to look away as a sickening crack was heard. Scootaloo was trying her hardest to get the sphere moving, but it was trashed.

"We're safe in here...right?" The unicorn asked.

"Yeah...we're totally safe." Scootaloo said, although she questioned if they were truly safe. The two mares began to panic as the rather loud sound of the Pegasus's phone vibrate on the glass below them rang out. On the screen it was Applebloom trying to reach the two. Straining herself, the orange mare reached her leg as far as it would go, and that would just let her hoof barely touch the phone. Sweetie Belle turned her eyes forward, and nearly wet herself at what she saw.

"Scoot?"

"I almost got it..." Scootaloo said, almost reaching the phone.

"Scoot?"

"What?" Scootaloo turned her eyes forward to see what had Sweetie's attention. Right in front of them was a large white head and large orange eye. The growling coming from the dinosaur was causing the sphere to shake from just how close it was to them. The orange Pegasus was having disturbing flashbacks to over twenty years ago as the Indominous stood up and began assessing on what was in front of her. To the horror of the trapped mares inside, the hybrid took its large claws and began turning the sphere, turning it until the two were sitting right up and looking it directly in the eyes. As if it couldn't get any worst, they two mares watched as the I-Rex jammed a large claw right through the glass, as if it was merely paper.

Peering down at them, the hybrid roared loudly. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle began screaming as the creature tried closing its massive jaws around the glass sphere. However as large as the jaws were, the sphere was too big for it to crush. With the sphere now stuck in its jaws, the Indominous began lifting and smashing the sphere into the ground. Sweetie was still screaming bloody murder as the glass behind them gave way. Glancing, this gave Scootaloo a suicidal idea. As the I-Rex lifted its head up, the orange Pegasus quickly undid the straps holding her and her friend in place, dropping them both to the ground.

"Go! Go!" Scootaloo shouted, pushing her friend onto her hooves. The two galloped out of the way as the Indominous finally shattered the sphere altogether, right on top of where they were just standing. The two mares broke out into a mad dash towards an opening in the trees as the I-Rex roared loudly behind them. "Sweetie go!" The orange mare shouted as the two galloped through some thick grass as the I-Rex came crashing through the trees behind them, roaring loudly as it chased its prey. The two mares came skidding to a halt at the edge of a cliff located directly above a large pool of water. "We gotta jump!"

"I can't!"

"One! Two! Three...JUMP!" Scootaloo pushed herself and Sweetie over the edge as the Indominous snapped its jaws in the spot they just were. Sweetie screamed loudly as she and Scootaloo fell what had to be over twenty five feet easily, crashing into the water below. Perplexed, the hybrid peered over the edge and into the water, but unfortunately for it, it's thermal vision wouldn't pierce the water.

Below, Sweetie had begun to swim upward, until she felt Scootaloo grab her back leg, pulling her down and shaking her head frantically, holding a hoof to her lips. After waiting for a brief moment, the hybrid roared before stomping off once more in search of more prey. Once they were sure the creature was gone, the two mares broke the surface gasping for air. The two then began to swim their way towards the muddle banks, collapsing once they reached mud.

"You alright?!" Scootaloo asked loudly to be heard over the waterfall behind them.

"Yeah!" Sweetie gasped. Glancing behind her, a though began to dawn on Scootaloo.

"We jumped..." She said. The two mares shared a look, before breaking down into laugher.

* * *

Somewhere out in the valley Shooting Star and Applebloom were following the tracking of the lone Gyrosphere. The two ponies just made it over a hilltop when the sight in front of them stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Stay in the car." Shooting ordered, pulling out his rifle and climbing out of the jeep. Carefully trotting forward, he slung his rifle over his shoulder as he quietly trotted to the front of the gravely wounded Brontosaur laying in front of him. The large slashes and cuts on her torso made the cyber pony realize just what exactly did this. Reaching the front, he knelt down at the head of the Brontosaur, who was gasping and moaning. "Hi…" The stallion said quietly, calmly running a hoof over the creatures head, trying his best to sooth her. "Shh...it's ok girl, I know."

Despite being told to stay in the jeep, Applebloom carefully climbed out and joined the cyber pony. Shooting looked the mare in the eye, but didn't say anything. Kneeling down, the southern mare raised a shaky hoof and ran it along the herbivores head.

"I'm so sorry..." She said quietly. The Brontosaur raised its head up at the mare, looking at her with big pleading eyes.

"It's ok girl..." Shooting said soothingly. Applebloom didn't have a clue on what she could do to ease the poor creatures pain, until an idea came to her. Something she remembered from her fillyhood.

 _"Hush now_... _quiet now_... _."_ She sang quietly to the creature. _"Time to lay your sleepy head…hush now_... _.quiet now_... _..time_... _.to_... _.go_... _.to_... _..bed_... _."_ Applebloom choked out the rest of the lullaby, tears forming in her eyes as the Brontosaur gave one final breath before calmly laying its head on the grass, before closing its eyes. The mare shared a look with the cyberpony, a lone tear running down her cheek. Shooting peered off into the valley, and what he saw sickened him greatly.

Rising back to his hooves, he quietly trotted to the edge of the hill and looked out as five more Brontosaurus bodies lay rotting in the mid day sun, buzzards over head.

"It didn't eat them." He said quietly as Applebloom joined him, unable to believe what she was seeing herself. "It's not killing for food...it's killing for sport."


End file.
